Blood Above, Blood Below
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Chris Tulach, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 83 | debut = August 1, 2015 | released = | story arc = Rage of Demons | realm year = 1490 DR | setting = Hillsfar Maerimydra Szith Morcane | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 3 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 1 – 16 | series = Epic Adventures | preceded_by = Mulmaster Undone | followed_by = Reclamation of Phlan | source = dndadventurersleague.org }} Blood Above, Blood Below is an Epic Adventures module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It was designed to be played by three different parties of adventurers at the same time, each with their own objectives but with the success of all of them together determining the final outcome. It is part of the Rage of Demons series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Hillsfar, Maerimydra and Szith Morcane, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 1 - to 16 -level characters. This module debuted at GenCon2015. Summary As two mass combats play out at the same time, a trio of powerful incubi, called the Crimson Trinity attempt to channel the souls of those who die to their master, Graz'zt, in the hopes of giving him enough power to begin a conquest of Toril. Drow refugees from Szith Morcane have warned the Emerald Enclave, Harpers, Lords' Alliance, Order of the Gauntlet and Zhentarim of the plot, and each faction together sends hundreds of their most able agents in secret to foil it. Index ;Characters: :Arias Goldthorn • Dargol Rend • Dragomira Var • Fayd Uldrane • Fluuz Agruub • Gheriot • Guldocht • Hledh Hellspawn • Kaele Icaryd • Kel Morcane • Myrkthrasir • Oromoth • Solom Ned'razak • Tonorok • Urek Coldwater • Vheloch • Ygrmog • Zor Mirko :Alisannara Morcane • Graz'zt • Maalthir • Torin Nomerthal ;Creatures: :Bar-lgura • Cloaker • Darkmantle • Dretch • Drow • Elf • Eye of flame • Fire giant • Flameskull • Giant scorpion • Giant spider • Gorgon • Half-orc • Hell hound • Helmed horror • Human • Incubus • Minotaur • Pegasus • Quasit • Skeleton • Violet fungus • Vrock • Wight ;Locations: :;Region: Moonsea :;Settlements: Hillsfar • Maerimydra • Szith Morcane :Abyss • Azzagrat • Cormanthor • Daggerdale • Melvaunt • Mulmaster • Phlan • Sporedome • Stojanow River • Thentia • Zelatar ;Magic: :;Items: ''Belt of fire giant strength • Ioun stone :;Potions: Potion of healing :;Spells: Animate dead • Bestow curse • Blade ward • Blur • Burning hands • Charm person • Cloud of daggers • Cloudkill • Command • Crown of madness • Cure wounds • Dancing lights • Darkness • Disguise self • Dispel magic • Divination • Draining kiss • Eldritch blast • Elemental bane • Entangle • Etherealness • Expeditious retreat • Faerie fire • Fire bolt • Fireball • Flaming sphere • Fly • Fog cloud • Friends • Greater restoration • Gust of wind • Hellish rebuke • Hex • Hold person • Hunger of hadar • Identify • Inflict wounds • Invisibility • Legend lore • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic circle • Magic missile • Mass healing word • Mirror image • Phantasmal force • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Protection • Protection from evil and good • Raise dead • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Shatter • Shield • Shield of faith • Shocking grasp • Slow • Speak with dead • Spider climb • Spiritual weapon • Stoneskin • Thaumaturgy • True strike • Vampiric touch • Witch bolt ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim :Brotherhood of the Cloak • Red Plumes ;Religion: :Bane • Lloth • Talos • Tempus Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Rage of Demons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Works by Will Doyle Category:Published in 2015 Category:Adventurers League Category:Epic Adventures Category:Hillsfar adventures Category:Deep Wastes adventures